Lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Known lancing devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring or other drive means of the drive mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism upon actuation.
A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position within the housing to an extended position wherein a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site. Optionally, an ejection mechanism may be incorporated into the lancing device for removal of the lancet after use. Many known lancing devices only allow for one lancet to be inserted into the device, which must be removed and replaced each time a sample is desired. It is known that the removal and replacement of the lancet may result in the accidental puncture from the exposed sharp tip portion of the lancet. And, due to the high frequency of use of lancing devices, which is typically multiple times a day per user, the potential for accidental puncture drastically increases. Additionally, because the risk of accidental puncture is known among lancing device users, and accessing a new or unused sterile lancet may be inconvenient to the user, the reuse of non-sterile lancets is quite common and creates a potential for infection.
Accordingly, continuing improvement in the area of ejecting lancets from lancing devices is sought. It is to the provision of improved lancing devices, and advancement and ejection mechanisms, meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.